


I know what you did last summer

by I_need_a_zeezee



Series: I know what you did last summer [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Sorry just wanted to use this in a different story line, Sort of like my other fanfic, i think its one of the longer ones, may take some time for next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_zeezee/pseuds/I_need_a_zeezee
Summary: In the summer time when the love square shifts, and kwamis meet, with Marinette and Adrien.





	

Before summer:

Marinette walked into the last day of class ironically on time. An akuma attack hadn't happened in a while since Volpina. She could finally sleep. Well besides the night patrols. But those were fun. She also had gave the book to Master Fu who said he would decode it. Marinette started to doodle as Adrien walked into the room. Marinette's heart started to flutter,

Stop it Marinette!

No! You stop it Marinette

You stop it Marinette! Marinette shook her head out of her thoughts as the class started. Hopefully she could just relax.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Adrien stared at his phone. Zero text messages. He frowned. Of course his dad wasn't going to come home the day he told him to come and listen to his piano recital. Well Adrien was used to it now. Adrien pushed that thought out of his head. Nino looked at him like You ok dude? I'm fine, mouthed Adrien during the lesson. DING! The bell rang meaning that school was over. Adrien had zoned out completely that Marinette had to tap his shoulder.  
"Adrien? It's time to go home now.." Marinette flushed red when she realized Adrien was staring at her and her hand was still on his shoulder. Marinette rushed out the room quickly. Adrien started to pack up his things. He ran home sprinting. He needed to get to his piano recital.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
By the time Adrien was done with the recital he had gone home and got a text message from Nino.

NINO: Hey can you come over for the carnival that's over near the park? I hear they've got a fortune teller. Oh and Alya and Marinette are coming. You coming?

Adrien grinned.

ADRIEN: I'm in! :)

Adrien started to get ready by combing his hair. Plagg got out of his bag coughing. "I...I-I need...nee-need camem-cam...camembert." sarcastically said Plagg. Adrien sighed got up and got a slice of camembert and put it in Plagg's hands. "Ok, Plagg time to go." Plagg groaned as he went into Adrien's shirt. Adrien smiled and ran out of the house before Nathalie or Gorilla could stop him. Plagg smiled to himself. At least he would see Tikki. Wayzz would be so jealous. Which made it all the better.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Tikki smiled to herself as she thought about the carnival. Maybe Marinette would open up to Adrien. Tikki glanced at Marinette. Marinette had a worried look on her face as she rushed around the room fussing around with her hair and looked back at her phone. Tikki shook her head. Nah, Marinette was going to take some time with opening up with Adrien. "Marinette, maybe you want to stop stressing?" suggested Tikki. Marinette stared at Tikki with wide and "I'm freaking out!" eyes. "Tikki, Adrien's going to be there. What if I go on a roller coaster and throw up? Then Adrien will think I'm stupid and retarded and we'll never get married and have kids named Hugo and Emma and Louis and I'll live all alone and be a cat person because of Chat and die alone and everything bad will happen to me!" ranted Marinette. Tikki escaped out a tiny giggle. Tikki had seen so many Ladybug versions in the past; some called Ladybug, some called Coccinelle, some called Mariquita, and more names, and all were quirky in their own way. Marinette reminded her of Maria, an early Ladybug. She would be so clumsy when nervous. She would stress over everything too. She was skeptical when she had gotten the miraculous. Though she was more confident with boys. She didn't feel the need for a crush when she had so much going on in her life. Tikki smiled remembering Maria.  
Marinette was finally ready and dashed downstairs with Tikki in her bag. Marinette met Alya at the carnival which was surprisingly close by. Alya grinned when she saw Marinette. "Hey girl! Can't wait till the boys come! Then we'll go on a whole bunch of rides and-" said Alya. "You know Alya I was hoping we could just, you know, play the games on the boardwalk.." whispered Marinette. Alya stared at her. "Okay, sure I guess. Lemme just text Nino so he and Adrien know." Marinette sighed in relief.

ALYA: Hey nino change of plans come to the boardwalk and to the rides area ok?

Alya had to wait a couple of minutes till Nino responded.

NINO: Sure! let me text adrien which ride we meeting at?

ALYA: Um, idk, the fortune teller i guess but let's let marinette and adrien go together in there....operation adrienette! ;)

NINO: Gotcha! ^u^

Alya cackled softly at her master plan.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Nino immediately texted Adrien.

NINO: Hey dude come over at the fortune teller booth, not the rides area

ADRIEN: K

Nino smiled to himself. Operation Adrienette was a go!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Adrien and Nino were at the fortune teller in about five minutes. Nino smiled at Alya. Marinette gave a small smile at Adrien. Adrien smiled back. This caused Marinette to blush. Alya and Nino walked away giggling. Marinette and Adrien started shifting awkwardly. "So....we-we could go in um, the fortune teller booth, but only if you want to!" said Marinette awkwardly. "Um, yeah, let's go." answered Adrien. They entered the booth only to see Chloe and Sabrina leaving. "Oh! Adrikins I didn't know you were going to be here! You shouldn't go in there. The man in there is a old grump! He started talking about kindness helping you earn wonderful things. You can ditch Marinette and come with me." said Chloe meanly. Adrien looked at Chloe then shook his head. "Sorry Chloe, but I'm good." Adrien and Marinette dashed into the tent so Chloe couldn't complain anymore. Marinette giggled uncontrollably. Adrien grinned and chuckled. Adrien couldn't help but stare at Marinette. A few seconds passed with Adrien and Marinette staring at each other.  
"Ah, excuse me, but are you two here for a reading?" asked a old man who was wearing all black with heavy jewelry everywhere there could be. He had a turban on his head and had a grey beard. (A.N. Gray or Grey? IDK :/) Marinette couldn't recognize him, but it was none other than Master Fu. The man smiled at the kwamis who were peeking out of their hiding spots. They could sense the other kwamis in the room. Marinette and Adrien sat down in the chairs that were behind the circular table. Master Fu sat in the slightly bigger chair that was in front of the circular table. Tikki and Plagg slid out of their holders places. They hid under the circular table, meeting each other after a long time.  
"Wayzz!" whisper shouted Tikki. "Yeah, it's Wayzz, woopty doo." sarcastically said Plagg. Wayzz ignored Plagg by smiling at Tikki. "Tikki it's so great to see you after a while! I missed you!" whispered Wayzz. Tikki giggled at Wayzz. Plagg sighed. He climbed back into Adrien's shirt when Marinette didn't look. Tikki glanced up. Plagg could get jealous so easily. "Anyways, how's it going?" asked Wayzz. Tikki shook herself out of her thoughts. "Oh, well Marinette was a little hesitant but she's ok-ish. Oh and I just have to ask, did Fu set them up together or was it a coincidence?" whispered Tikki. Wayzz gave an evil smile. "Oh you know Fu...plus Fu might stalk them and/or ship the love square...." Answered Wayzz. Tikki giggled again. Tikki couldn't stop giggling around Wayzz. Wayzz stared at Tikki for a really long moment. Wayzz snapped himself out of his thoughts. Wait a second. Adrien was gone. Tikki slipped out of hiding under the table and saw that Marinette and Master Fu were talking.  
"Wait you're Master Fu? But you look so.....different." said Marinette. Master Fu smiled at the girl. "I'll always be nearby, you just won't see me." said Master Fu getting up and pushing in his chair. "Wait do you actually tell fortunes?" curiously asked Marinette. Master Fu nodded. "Yes, Ladybug, I can heal and tell fortunes and much much more." Marinette had wide eyes nodding slowly. "Marinette where is Adrien?" asked Tikki. Marinette glanced at Tikki. "He left, but I told him I needed to stay..." Marinette started to continue talking to Master Fu. Tikki went back under the table smiling at Wayzz. "Wayzz do you have to go? I mean you could come with me and I could explain to Marinette and it would work out...." Wayzz stared at the red and black kwami. "I-I'd-I love you Tikki-um wait no! I didn't mean that, but, wait-no I mean it, no, wait I mean, Tikki I just can't. I need to help Master Fu decode the book, and figure out all the peacock stuff." explained Wayzz. Tikki giggled again. She couldn't hold it in. It was like a fountain of bubbles coming out of her. Wayzz smiled happily at Tikki. Tikki stared at Wayzz for a small moment. Then she floated into Marinette's bag. Marinette walked out of the booth.  
Adrien was waiting outside and smiled seeing Marinette. "Looks like Nino and Alya ditched us." said Adrien. Marinette laughed on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming. She had no idea what to do, and no one to help with it. "Hey you want to go to a booth?" asked Adrien. Marinette shrugged, not able to do anything else. Adrien smiled at her and walked toward a booth. It was a classic booth. The kind where you sprayed water into the hole to gain points. Once you reach the most amount of points, you win getting a prize of your choice. Adrien fished out some money from his pocket, but Marinette stopped him. "Stop. I'll pay." said Marinette. Adrien frowned. "No, Marinette I need to pay. You shouldn't. It's impolite." said Adrien handing the money to the operator. Marinette frowned. "Adrien what did you just do? I'll pay for the next booth then." firmly said Marinette. Adrien couldn't argue since the game was no refund. They were playing against a couple and a small kid.  
"You want to go or should I...." asked Marinette awkwardly. Adrien shrugged. "You can go." "Wait no you payed you should go." said Marinette quietly getting out of the chair and pushing Adrien into the chair. Adrien put his hands on the water squirter (A.N.Water squirter thingy?) and focused. He needed to win. Otherwise Marinette would think he was a loser who put gum on her chair and someone who couldn't win a simple game. "Adrien aim higher than normal, these things are rigged." whispered Marinette. Adrien nodded. He just noticed Marinette's vanilla scented breath. It was nice. Marinette blushed when Adrien stared at her. "Adrien! The game’s going to start!" said Marinette. The operator was talking on her phone, so she didn't notice they were waiting for her.  
"What? I was talking with my friend! Jeez. Ok you squirt water in the mouth of the clown whoever finishes it they win anyone of the prizes on the small shelf there, jeez are those all of the prizes? Wow, ok whatever. Yeah ok, so go I guess." The girl pushed a button and started texting on her phone. Adrien furiously pressed the buttons. He aimed higher like Marinette said giving them a head start. The little girl next to them started screaming excitedly, taking her hands of the water squirter. The couple were behind them so they knew they wouldn't win. RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!! Adrien's clown lit up. Adrien pumped his fists in the air. The operator girl looked up unimpressed. "Ok, pick a prize." huffed the operator. Adrien obviously chose the huge plush toy cat. Marinette smiled at him. Suddenly, as clumsy as Marinette was, she accidently tripped, while walking. Marinette got up quickly and brushed off her pants.  
"Here, you have it." said Adrien not noticing Marinette tripping. Marinette just shrugged. She couldn't do anything else. Adrien handed her the plush cat in her hand. Marinette walked off to the other booth to hide her deep red blush. They were walking towards an arcade. Marinette immediately went to the video games. Adrien followed remembering the video game competition. Marinette was a really good gamer. Adrien had given up his spot last minute so Marinette and Max could have been in the competition. He didn't want Marinette to be mad at him so he started to be nice to her. He knew she probably hated him, because she kept avoiding him. (A.N. Not at all banana haired boy. not at all.)  
Marinette smiled at the game. She went to a converting machine and got a card that had twenty credits on it. "There." said Marinette. "Now we're fair." Marinette grabbed a controller and started the game. Marinette noticed Adrien awkwardly walking around. "You-you know Adrien, you can j-join me if you want." Marinette stuttered not knowing how to ask Adrien. Adrien grinned. "You're going down Marinette." said Adrien. Marinette chuckled. "Yeah right." mumbled Marinette under her breath. They started playing the video game, which let you customize your character and choose it's superpowers. Marinette and Adrien were picky with their choices to make sure that both of them wouldn't figure out their identities. Marinette chose a girl with blue short hair that was wearing a pink and black costume. Adrien chose a guy with short blond hair and wore a green and white costume. Marinette's character had the ability to blast pink plasma rays at Adrien's character, while Adrien's character could shoot food out of his hands which were radioactive. They started to play having fun. Marinette giggled when she won and Adrien added extra effect by having a fake sad face. Marinette laughed.  
Marinette looked down at her phone. "Oh, shoot it's ten! Sorry Adrien I have to go..." said Marinette dashing out of the arcade. She was late for her patrol with Chat. Adrien realized that he was late for his patrol with Ladybug. Adrien noticed the card Marinette bought with credits from the arcade was lying on the floor. Adrien tucked it into his pocket. It felt important to keep it.  
Marinette jumped into a dark alley as quick as she could. "Tikki, transform me!" (Transformation sequence, if you don't know what it is you need to get out of this fandom immediately and watch some MLB episodes right freakin' now.) Marinette swooped onto a roof near by happily seeing Chat on the Eiffel tower only a few roofs away. Marinette swooped roof from roof to happily. She couldn't wait to meet Chat.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Adrien actually walked to the Eiffel tower lost in thought about Marinette. He noticed how more awkward she was around him. Like literally, stuttering more, looking somewhere else more, avoiding him more. He didn't know how to put it anyway else. She hates you. She hates you Adrien. And it's all your fault. You just had to socialize with Chloe first thing. You just had to scrape of gum when Marinette entered. You just have to be a dork. You just have to be so, so, so stupid! Adrien groaned massaging his temples. Adrien snapped himself to reality. He needed to transform.

Adrien found a shadowy and hidden spot where he could transform. "Transform me." said Adrien flatley. He didn't want to patrol today. His head was filled with so much stress. (Transformation sequence, seriously it's just like boring black and green, blah, blah, blah.) Chat shook his head. How could he think that? Saying that was like betraying Ladybug. His lady. Chat crawled up the Eiffel tower.

"Chat!" exclaimed Ladybug. Chat whipped his head around seeing Ladybug smiling at him brightly. Chat gave Ladybug a smile back.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Ladybug was pumped. She had talked to Adrien with full sentences! She had been with Adrien and didn't embarrass herself as much as she could have. Ladybug actually was willing to drag through Chat's puns. She felt great! But yet Chat's confused face made her mojo vanish into thin air. "What's wrong Chat?" asked Ladybug. Chat shook his. Chat gave his genuine smile shaking his head. "Nothing at all. I'm just kitten around, My lady." Ladybug stared at him for a few seconds before letting it go.

"Sooooooo.....want to patrol now?" asked LB (A.N LB is ladybug. I'm gonna use it. I'm lazy.) "Why so eager My lady?" asked Chat. "I finally talked to my crush!" answered LB. Chat Flinched™. Chat never realized that Ladybug could like other people. LB didn't notice though. Chat looked up to find LB already dashing away. Chat grinned pushing away his thoughts.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
By the time the patrol was done it was ten-twenty five. LB dashed to her house roof to roof. She landed on her porch, transforming back into Marinette. "Tikki, Chat was acting weird. He wasn't talking as much and wasn't making many puns." Tikki pretended to be as confused as her. "I don't know Marinette. We should go inside and get some food and rest, I'm tired." Marinette nodded at Tikki. They headed into Marinette's room. Marinette opened the trap door walking down the stairs. Marinette's mom was cleaning the place up. "Oh Marinette! Dinner's in the microwave already warmed up. You can eat in your room." said Sabine quickly. Marinette nodded taking the plate of food out and snagging a couple of cookies. Marinette walked upstairs, closing the trapdoor. "Here you go Tikki, cookies." said Marinette. Marinette started chewing on some bread. She took the spoon and swallowed some of the onion soup. Then Marinette chewed on her steamed veggies slowly. She was thinking deeply. Why was Chat upset? Should she have left Adrien so suddenly? Did Adrien think of her as a dork? A nerd? A weirdo? "Tikki, do you know Chat's identity?" asked Marinette all of a sudden. Tikki looked at Marinette. "Yes I do. But....I think he should tell you. I'm not the person to say." mumbled Tikki. Marinette nodded. "But what if I want to know?" asked Marinette. Tikki sighed. "How about this? List all of Chat's look. What person has the same eye color same hair color, same height....." Tikki chewed a bite of her cookie. Marinette started listing Chat's look. "Ok, green eyes for sure, blond hair, tall but not too tall. Who else do I know that looks exactly that I also meet at a day to day basis...." Tikki's eyes went wide. Maybe she could figure it out! "Welp! I really don't know Tikki! Guess it'll just be a mystery," said Marinette. (A.N. You know where it's from right? LOL!) Tikki rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. So close. So close.


End file.
